The Return
by loonymoonyy
Summary: when Jay Porter arvives at hogwwarts he seem like any other proffesor but is there somthing differnt about this young handsome man something that will change harry and sirius's lives forever
1. Jay Porter

The Return

Harry potter sat inside his dorm room listening as Ron stored like a frate train. It was kinda annoying so he through a pillow at him. Nothing happened. So looking over at his clock and seeing that it was 6:30 he decided for some reason to get up. He tiptoed downs stairs and into the common room, were Hermione was. As was Fred and George most likely plotting some kind of prank. Harry yawned and sat down next to Hermione.

"Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked

"Ron sounds like a dying train that's why" Harry said

Hermione smiled.

"We have a new dada professor I think is name is … oh goodness Fred what's the professors name" Hermione said turning to one of the twins.

"Oh the one all the girl are swooning over?" Fred said putting his hand on his forehead.

"His name is Jay Porter" George said

The time had come for dada and to meet there new professor. The Gryffindor and slytherin students waited nervously. Suddenly the back doors open and a young man stepped in. He was tall had gorgeous hazel eyes and dark brown hair that hung in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced as though he didn't like what he felt then addressed the class.

"Hello class I am Professor Porter I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Today I would like for you to all turn to page 213 I have a real treat for today." Porter said smiling.

A/N I made these up even before underworld came out

"Werevamps" some one said.

"Yes Mr. smith Werevamps" porter said

"Now can any one tell me a trait or so of a vampire and werewolves yes miss granger"

Hermione smiled.

"Sir a werewolf is a man that is turned into a beast at each full moon, and a vampire has to drink blood to survive"

Porter smiled.

"20 points to Gryffindor"

"The we revamp is a very complex and endangered species. Once there were just as many Werevamps as werewolf's and vampires. Werevamps are the son and daughter of the wolf and vampires and throughtout the decades found there own clan. Now wizards afraid of a revolt killed all the Werevamps they could find blaming the massacre on either side. So basically that is way vamps hate wolf and vise versa. Now there is only 2 way to become a we revamp # one if you get bit and # two you have to be born that way. This can only happen on the full moon between a werewolf and vampire"- the bell rang-"well I guess that is it Mr. Potter will you come hear for a second" porter said as the class stood to leave.

"Yes professor" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are excellent at this course am I correct" Porter said.

"Yes"

"Good, good if you are interested I would like to further your education beyond what you will learn in class" Porter said turning his head slightly.

"This is Dumbledore's idea right?" Harry asked.

Porter smiled "all his idea so what do you say"

"Yes" Harry said

"Great be here next Tuesday after dinner"


	2. Practice  1

Practice # 1

A/N – I love all of you that review and or added me I feel sooooo loved. Getting reviews rocks 

Harry walked into Professor Porters office at 7:00 on Tuesday evening. The young professor was leaning back in his chair playing some type of game on a PSP.

"Harry sorry I was bored" Porter said putting down the device.

"Its okay" Harry said.

Porter stood from his chair and walked over to Harry.

"Well follow me then" Porter said as he walked out of his office.

Harry followed Porter outside and into the forbidden forest.

"Um why are we here?" Harry asked little apprehensive

"I'm going to kill you" he sounded very serious.

"What"

Porter laughed.

"No I'm not going to kill you I'm going to teach you how to become an animagus" Porter said.

Harry just stared at him disappointed.

"I thought this was something new" he said

"Its is and as a plus no one in class will be learning this so your at a plus" Porter said smiling.

Harry sighed. The man had tricked him but then again he'd always wanted to become an animagus.

"Fine let's do this"

"Good okay first off what is your favorite animal"

"I kinda like tiger the white ones" Harry said.

"Snowy" Porter mumbled

"Huh?"

"Um nothing well first you need to get on all fours … yes like that." Porter said.

It took Harry till about 11:30 but he managed to turn his left foot into a paw and it took a better part of 30 min trying to get rid of his tail.

"O that was the best teaching I've ever done" Porter said still laughing

"Thanks professor" Harry said

"Call me Jay when were not in class of course" Porter said.

"Okay Jay and is that short for any thing?" Harry asked

"Um no my parent were… hippies yes hippies named me after blue Jay "Porter said.

Harry let out a laugh.

"Oh look at the time off to bed with you take this just incase" Porter said handing Harry a note.

"Bye" Harry said as he ran back to the school.

Jay Porter watched Harry leave and walked back himself to the castle. He reached his office and laid down on the couch his eyes closed. There was a nock on the door.

"It's open"

"Jay Porter"

it was Dumbledore.

Jay sat up

"Professor what can I help you with" Porter asked

"Is any one here" Albus said.

"Um no one but you" Porter said

"Well then let me state your real name: James Henry Potter"

Jay or James only smiled.

"How did you guess?"

"The lesson with Harry are a big give away and the name James honestly" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah I got the name from Sirius he used to call me Jay Jay" James said.

"James how did you get back" Albus said

"Voldemort never killed me he just erased my memories I just got them back" James said.

"Well its late but I want to talk more later and I think its time you joined the order of the phoenix once more as Jay Porter of course" Albus said

"I will"

Albus said good bye leaving James alone

A/N – hope you all liked and from now on when James is with those who know the truth it will say James and when James is with those who do not know his true identity it is jay or porter


	3. The Order of the Pheonix

The Order of the Phoenix.

A/N – this story will contain slash nothing to graphic I'll keep it pg-13 I promise ( no weird omg they did not just do that)

It was the first Saturday of the new school year and James Potter stood inside albus's office.

"Are you ready" Albus asked.

"As ready as I'll ever me I guess" James said as he stepped into the fire.

"Good headquarters is number 12 grimmmauld place (a/n this take place is 5th year but I kinda ignore the book)"

James grapped a handful of floo powder. "Number 12 Grimmmauld place."

Sirius Black sat inside the basement kitchen his chair on two legs and looking up at the ceiling. He looked really bored. The order had arrived only 20 min ago and now they had to wait for Albus. Sirius had a mind to ask the head master if they could change head quarters. Sirius's chair feel forward with a clunk he looked up at Remus.

"Where is he" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm not a seer Sirius" Remus said not look up from the book he was reading.

Sirius groaned and leaned back in his chair once more. That's when Albus came into the kitchen along with some one else, a very handsome some one else.

"Ah we are all here I see Good Mr. Porter will you please sit down next to Mr. Black" Albus said.

Sure," Porter said sitting down next to Sirius. Who eyed him suspiciously.

"This everyone is Jay Porter he is the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts and I feel a very valuable asset to us." Albus said.

"Jay is that short for any thing" Sirius asked.

Porter whipped his head toward Sirius.

"No my parents were Hippies I'm named after a jay bird," Porter said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Okay"

"Now onto Business: voldemort is recruiting faster than we can warn people. We need a new method of communicating with the public any thoughts?" asked Albus

Porter raised his hand. "How about a news paper a paper that tells the truth"

"That would be a grate idea but we do not have the resources for that" Sirius said glaring at the new comer

"How about on the radio we can do that using aliases of course" Remus said.

"That is an excellent idea we will make the plans at the next meeting" Albus said.

"Oh Good anyone up for meatballs" Molly asked.

They all nodded.

"Good now all of you out of the kitchen now" Molly said sweeping them all away.

Now seeing his opportunity Sirius grabbed Porter and pulled him in to a corner.

"I know you're lying and I know you're not who you say you are, we'll be on good terms as long as you do not harm anyone out there especially moony and my godson. Harm them and I will not hesitate to kill you" Sirius said then walked away.

Porter leaned up against the wall and sighed "I won't padfoot I won't"

Next chapter up soon


	4. Jay comes out

Jay comes out (not that way)

A/N i know is said there will be slash but i changed my mind

After dinner everyone broke off into the sitting room for tea. James felt a little uncomfortable; it had been so long since he had sat amongst these people especially Sirius and Remus. He sighed and picked up his tea, the warm liquid felt good on his throat.

"Jay tell us were you come from" Remus said suddenly.

James almost spit out his tea.

"Yea were just dying to know" Sirius said.

"Um there isn't much to tell" James said.

"Oh come on there has to be something interesting about you" Sirius said.

James groaned he had forgotten that Sirius could be very persistent.

"Fine, names Jay Porter I'm 35 years old. I used to live in France with my family but they were murdered my voldemort, I went into a state of depression and now I'm helping Albus" James said.

"Right um Jay can I speak to you over here" Sirius said grabbing James's hand and dragging him up stairs.

Sirius brought him into a bedroom and slammed the door.

"Who are you really?" he demanded

"I'm Jay Porter" James said.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh." No you are not I can tell your lying… who the bloody heck are you"

"Fine I'm not Jay Porter but who I really am is not important" James said.

"Fine then you're a death eater" Sirius said pulling out his wand.

"What no" James yelped.

"If you're not a death eater than what are you" Sirius spat.

"Padfoot I'm…" the words came out of his mouth before he could stopp them.

"What did you call me" Sirius said.

"Padfoot"

"SHUT UP you have no right to call me that," Sirius yelled.

"I do" James said.

"Only moony and prongs have that right" Sirius growled.

"I might as well James thought.

"Padfoot it's me its Prongs" James said letting his feathers change back to himself.

Sirius starred into James' eyes.

"Jamie"

"Yes, oh Padfoot I'm so sorry" James reached for Sirius and pulled him into a hug.

"Your alive, you're alive" Sirius muttered over and over, his head buried in the crook of James' neck.

"I missed you so much James" Sirius said finally pulling away.

He slapped James across the face.

"What was that for" James said

"If you were alive then why didn't you come back" Sirius was on the verge of tears. James hated it when Sirius cried.

"Voldemort obliterated my mind I couldn't remember a thing of my past. I didn't even know I was a wizard. I got hit by a drunk driver to months back and went into a comma when I awoke I remembered everything" James said.

"Okay"

Sirius wrapped his arms around James' chest pulling him into a hug.

"You promise you won't leave me again" he said raising his head to look into James' eyes.

James grasped Sirius's hands in his

"I won't leave you padfoot I promise"

"I love you" he whispered.

"Love ya to buddy" James said.

Sirius smiled and sat up.

"So what did I miss?" James asked

A/N sorry if its crappy but now Siri knows yeah! Remus will know soon and so will Harry and I promise some voldy action coming soon. But not till Monday I have to go to senior camp.


	5. remus finds out

(I'M DH DOES NOT EXCEST IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR TEDDY LUPIN CAUSE I LOVE HIM!)

"James lets tell Remus"

Sirius said raising his head from James' chest. James who had been reading only nodded.

"Since when do you read" Sirius asked

"Since five years ago" James replied putting the book down.

"Yeah let's tell Remmy he is my second best friend after all it wouldn't be fare" James said standing up.

Sirius followed James down stairs and into the kitchen. Remus was alone in the dark room drinking a cup of tea with a small child sitting on his knee.

"Remus who's that" James said with out thinking.

"Teddy"

"Teddy who?"

Remus looked up; his eyes widened in shock "J JJ James"

"It is I James Potter aka Jay Porter and who is Teddy" James said

Remus stood and hugged James pulling a way he replied- "Teddy is my son and your son's godson"

"You have a kid" James said flabbergasted.

"Yep he married Tonks you know Andy and Ted's daughter, moony and I are cousins now" Sirius said beaming.

"Doggy" Teddy said reaching his hands out to Sirius.

"Why is that kids love Padfoot" James asked Remus as Sirius took the child from Remus.

"No clue"

They watched Sirius play with Teddy for about 10 min then Remus took him to bed so they could all talk and remember past things.

"Hey, remember when we went to Paris, the plane ride there" Sirius said.

"Oh yeah we were so bad "James said smiling.

(flash back)

A/N (this actually did happen it was so funny plus the guys names was James)

A young Remus and Sirius boarded a plane to Paris James was running late so he had not gotten on yet. Sirius found a seat by the window and sat down, Remus sat down next to him. Sirius did not look happy about the fact that James was not on the plane yet.

"JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES"

Everyone turned and look at Sirius whose eyes lit up as he saw James.

"JAMES YOUR HEAR"

"Coming dear" James said and kissed Sirius on both cheeks like a rich old woman.

When they plane had leveled in the air the stewardess who is Lucy went to the boys

"Drinks" She asked

"Um I'll have a jack Daniels and your #" James said.

"Honey I'm old enough to be your mother" Lucy said

James only smiled.

"I like older women" He said.

"They teach us things" Sirius added. The two doubled over in laughter

(end flashback)

"We were bad on that trip" Remus said.

"Yeah"

they spent the next 2 hour going over the past

I'M SORRY IF THIS SUCKS PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME IF IT DOES


	6. readers

Dear readers I am very sorry I have not updated in so long I just kinda ran out of good ideas plus school is started so yeah but I promise I will update soon I love u all

LoonyMoonyy


	7. bad dreams

Bad dreams

It was raining when James walked up the steps of Hogwarts once again taking the name Jay Porter. He had gotten so used to every buddy calling him James that he almost forgot his under cover persona. He could hear chatter coming from the great hall dinner had already started. Should he go to his office or just walk in? Now James Potter would of walked in but Jay Porter was to classy to walk into that hall late. James turned from the hall and walked up to his office.

"Where were you professor?"

James turned and glared at Snape.

"I had some errands to run nothing to big" James said turning his back on the hooked nosed man.

"So Porter meet any new friends lately" Snape said smirking

"Why yes _snivielus _I have very nice people I especially like the dark haired one" James said his hand extinctively going for his wand.

"I'm not in the mood "Snape said and turned on his heal and left.

"Ass"

James too turned and headed up to his office once more. He opened the doors and stepped inside. He turned on the light and jumped.

"Harry what are you doing in here" he asked half amazed half mad.

"Got locked in feel asleep" Harry said.

James sighed and sat down at his desk and put his head on the table.

"You okay" Harry asked.

"Yeah just tired long weekend" James said.

Harry nodded and looked around the room.

"So why are you in my office any ways" James said.

"I wondered if you had any pictures of my parents." Harry said looking any where but at his professor.

"But wouldn't people of already given you some" James asked.

"I just wanted more" Harry said.

James smiled

"I was there the day you were born a friend of your mother's" James half lied.

"Really what was it like" Harry asked.

He looked like a child loose in a candy store.

"Well you Mum kicked your Dad out of the room about an hour into it then demanded he come back in about 20 min later. Oh it was a hectic day I hate hospitals but I had to stay. It was about 14 hours I think before you were born. Oh you were beautiful you should have seen James when he first held you. He must have been so proud at that moment hold you" James finished trying with all his might not to burst out: I'm James I'm your Dad Harry

"Thanks for that" Harry said.

"Welcome and here is some pics" James handed him a stack of pictures.

"Thank you "

"Welcome"

"_You insolent little…_

_SLAP_

"_Uncle Vernon stop… no please anything but that please" Harry watched in horror as his uncle went o toss his album in the fire._

"_There all I have please please no please" he begged. But it didn't matter as he watched his picture burn in the flames._

"_That's what you get for not listening to your aunt boy" Uncle Vernon said aiming a kick at Harry._

_He didn't pay any attention he was still watching the fire._

"_Tie him down boys were going to have some fun today" Alecto said pulling an already beaten James Potter up by his hair._

_Malfoy smiled maliciously as they strapped the young man down on a metal slap the only thing on him was a pair of very thin pants. _

"_Ready Alecto" Malfoy said sneering down at James._

"_Ready let's watch him scream" _

_With a flick of a switch the electrical current flowed into the table and into James' body making his whole body jerk. He screamed in agony calling for some one to save him… any one_

James sat up with a start tears in his eyes. They were coming back why were they coming back?

Bet you didn't see that one coming eh?

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED


	8. memories

A/N: hope you all like it

Sunlight lit up the old house giving off eerie shadows along the wall. Sirius stretched and yawned. He got up and rubbed his eyes then slumped into the basement kitchen. Most of the order including James was already in the room. It was Christmas break already at Hogwarts so that meant James had the two weeks off. It all still felt like a dream to Sirius, James being alive and all. Sirius took his seat in between James and Remus. He looked over at James his normal happy smile was gone he looked as if he was in a lot of pain; he saw Remus squeeze James' hand. Molly was serving breakfast and Sirius took his without a word he was worried about James who looked to pale.

"Every one good" Molly asked

Every one nodded.

"It's great Molly really" Remus said

"Yes the best eggs I've had Molly" James said with a forced smile.

About that time Dumbledore walked into the kitchen he smiled at the people in the room and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Okay anyone have any news before we start" he asked.

"Um I have something but It can wait" James said.

Sirius glanced quickly over at James.

"That's fine James there is nothing new that I know except for what we already know and that is that Voldemort is on the move, Remus how are things going underground" Dumbledore asked



"Not so good most of the wolfs are all on voldemort's side I got a hand full to our side though but it's not enough" Remus said.

"It's a start anything else… no okay James the floor is all yours"

James squirmed in his seat.

"Okay you know how I told you all I lost my memory and didn't know what happened to me?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay well I remember I remember everything" his voice sounded weepy like he was minutes away from crying.

"Jamie what happened" Sirius asked.

"It all started that Halloween, lily and I were putting harry to bed when we heard something down stairs, I thought maybe it was Sirius. I went down to investigate and that's when I saw him I yelled at Lily to run that I'd hold him off. He laughed and hit me with a crutiatious curse. Finally he put me under a very strong body bind. I knew it was only a matter of time before he killed me. But instead he bent over me and placed a rune over my chest, the pain I felt I can't explain it. It was pain beyond anything I have ever felt. It didn't know what the rune meant at that moment but later I found out. I still could not move even when I heard the screams from up stairs. Then suddenly there was silence part of me thought that maybe Lily had won but still I was immobile. I came to the conclusion that lily was dead when she didn't come down the stairs. I knew harry was still alive because I could hear him crying. Then you came Sigh oh how I wanted to reach out to you to tell you I was okay. I hated the pain I saw in your eyes Pads. Then hargrid came and he took harry I was alone or at least I thought I was. A mist like form was hovering over my body I knew instinctively it was Voldemort and that he wasn't dead. Then pain dark pain it's like you're dying but you're not. Everything was so dark for a year or so it was like I couldn't 

move but I knew I was moving I could feel my arm move or my hand I knew I wasn't possessed I knew that for sure. I don't remember much between then and when Voldemort returned. He gave me over to his death eaters. They tortured me and I think that's why I forgot who I was but I do remember one thing. I overheard Voldemort speak of a plan to invultrate Hogwarts using Draco Malfoy he is to kill albus and then let death eaters into the castle, Voldemort intends to take Hogwarts." James went silent his hands were shaking Sirius took his hand.

"Thank you James, Sirius will you take him into the next room" Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded and helped James into the next room and onto the couch. James curled up into a ball against Sirius's chest. It was like they were back at Hogwarts like they were 17 again. Sirius pushed his messy hair from his eyes.

"James"

"Yes"

Tears filled Sirius's eyes.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too sigh"

A/n: good or bad please review


	9. captured

A/N thanks for the reviews.

Harry walked down stairs around 5: 00 in the morning. For some reason he couldn't sleep all night he tossed and turned all night long. There had been an order meeting last night but Mrs. Weasly had taken Fred and George's extendable ears so they couldn't spy on the meeting. Something walked past Harry he jumped but it was just crookshanks Hermione's cat. He slipped into the kitchen to find Remus fast asleep in a chair his face pressed against the table and Teddy laughing in his high chair. Harry walked past Remus and picked up his godson.

"Hey Teddy did you keep your dad up all night" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded. Teddy was one and a half now and could speak in small words.

"I did I bored."

Harry laughed. "You've been around Sirius to much haven't you"

Teddy ignored him and squirmed out of his arms and onto the floor, he then started for the kitchen door.

"Where are you going" Harry asked smiling.

"I doggy" Teddy said.

"Oh"

Harry pushed the door open and Teddy ran into the living room Harry followed. Sirius was on the couch asleep but that was not what Harry was looking at. He was staring at a man, a man who looked just like him… his father. His father was alive why hadn't any one told him? Why hadn't Sirius told him? He looked at James and then it was like a light bulb came on. Why hadn't he seen it before? Jay Porter, James Potter. Anger filled his body he wanted nothing more than to run, but his dad was only 2 feet away from him. Harry bent down and stared into his dad's face. 

James eyes popped open.

"Hi dad" Harry said.

"I guess you know then" James whispered.

"Yeah I put two and two together" Harry said.

"Not as stupid as you look huh?" James Joked.

"Jerk"

"Hey don't call your father jerk" James said smiling

Harry laughed and then looked just in time to see Teddy jump off the top of the couch and onto Sirius.

"Teddy I want to sleep go play with Harry and James" it was clear that Sirius was still asleep.

Harry and James just looked at each other.

"Wait … His he okay" Sirius was looking at James with wide eyes.

"Its fine Sirius I wish you told me though you too jerk" Harry smiled

James pushed himself into a sitting position he looked like he was in pain.

"You okay Prongs" Sirius asked.

"Yeah"

"Doggy I want doggy" Teddy said.

"Where is Remus" Sirius asked.

"Asleep in the kitchen" Harry said.

Sirius looked down at Teddy who hair was a bright lime green.

"Fine" then Sirius turned into pad foot.

James and Harry watched Sirius play with Teddy. James was still squirming. Then with out warning James feel to the floor screaming and clutching the front of his chest. Sirius turned back 

into a man and ran to James' side.

"Jamie what is it"

"It hurts pads" his voice was strained.

Sirius tore James' hands off his chest and took off his shirt.

Harry could see what looked like a Celtic rune on his father's chest it was glowing a bright red.

Remus who had heard the screams ran into the room.

He ran to where James and Sirius were.

Harry was the first to notice it, James' hand was fading the fading was traveling up his arm.

"Dad! Sirius he's disappearing" Harry yelled

"WHAT…James no" Sirius tried to grab onto James' arm but it was gone.

"I love you" James whispered then he was gone.

"NO" Sirius yelled.

"Where is he" Harry asked.

"Voldemort" Sirius said.

"What why would he be with Voldemort" Remus asked.

"The rune it's still on him" Sirius said.

"So we find out what that rune is we save James" Remus said.

"Yes"

A/N : I hope you like it please review


	10. death eater

A/N: I'm going to end this story in the next few chapters.

James pov

James lay was tied to a cold hard surface the room was pitch black around him. Where was he? Well he knew with whom he was with but the exact location he did not know. There was still a dull pain in his chest from the rune. From behind him he heard a door squeak open, his heart started to beat faster. He heard the sound of bare feet hitting the floor coming closer and closer to him. A cold hand touched his chest James stiffened.

"Did you think you could get away from me?"

James closed his eyes tightly and would not answer.

"Still stubborn, you belong to me James and never forget that" Voldemort hissed in the man's ear.

"I don't" he said.

He heard Voldemort laugh a cold cruel laugh.

"Oh you do I can make you do whatever I want you to do, I can make you scream, I can make you kill, you are at my every whim Potter" Voldemort said with a sort of twisted satisfaction.

"And to prove my point"

Suddenly James was standing up but he didn't want to be. His body was walking toward Voldemort, he tried to stop himself but nothing he did would stop his body. He finally stopped two feet from the dark lord. Voldemort grinned.

"Bow to your master"

James feel to his knees tears starting to fall.

"Devote yourself to me 100 "

James felt his lips move without his permission. "I James Potter devote my life to you the dark lord forever and always. I will kill for you, torture for you, do whatever you bid me to do I am yours" James wanted to die.

"Give me your left arm" Voldemort commanded.

James felt his arm move and then a searing pain went up his arm.

"Welcome James"

BACK AT GRIMAULDS PLACE



Sirius, Remus and harry were inside of Sirius's dad's old study looking for a way to save James. Sirius had a pretty good memory and had drawn the rune on a piece of paper. They had been up since 5:30 A.M. and had still found nothing. Sirius threw his latest book against the wall.

"I can't find anything"

"Um Sirius is this it" Harry handed Sirius his book.

"Harry this is it and look all we have to do is draw this rune which will counter act the old one" Sirius said.

"That's all good but how to we find James" Remus asked.

Sirius thought for a moment then a light bulb seemed to come on.

"Get me a map and something of James'" he said.

Remus ran out then came back with a map and a piece of James' hair he got from a comb. Remus and Harry watched Sirius work.

"I found him" Sirius stood and tore the piece of book they needed.

"Let's go" Remus and Sirius walked out of the room.

"Harry you stay here kay" Sirius said.

"What no" Harry protested.

"Please it's too dangerous, just stay here and watch Teddy please" Remus said.

"Fine" Harry agreed but he was still disappointed.

ONE HOUR LATER

Sirius and Remus walked slowly through the old castle.

"He should be in here" Sirius whispered as they reached a door.

Slowly they opened the door James was sitting in a chair his face was blank and he did not appear to be tied up. Sirius ran up to James and grabbed his hands.

"Come on Jay we have to go" He said.

"I can't"

"Yes you can James we know how to help you but we need to go somewhere safe" Remus said.

Sirius pulled on James' arm but James would not budge.



"Come on what's wrong with you" Sirius said.

James looked at Sirius with cold eyes. From behind them a door opened and Sirius heard Remus scream. He turned Voldemort stood over Remus' unconscious body his wand pointed at Sirius.

"Thank you James"

"What Jamie" Sirius turned to James.

"Your so stupid Black did you really believe me about that stupid rune story that was just an act. I've been loyal to the dark lord all along" James smirked.

"No James you don't mean that" Sirius said he held James' hand

"Let go of me" James hissed.

Sirius was being pulled back and out of the room along with Remus, the sting of betray burning his chest.

A/N: Did I do well? Oh and I have a question should I bring Lily back? Yes or no


	11. AN

Okay sorry this isn't a new chapter. okay with much thought i have decided to bring lily back because i can't think of any other way to wrap the story up. ( unless anyone has any good ideas) alright i'll update tonight or tomorrow love- loonymoonyy


End file.
